


Temporary Deputy

by 24skyblue



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24skyblue/pseuds/24skyblue
Summary: Reader and Arthur decide to head into town for some alone time. In town, reader discovers the great plan the gang has come up with.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Temporary Deputy

It was midday when you had finished the chores you did around camp. Noticing that Arthur’s horse was here, you decided to walk towards his tent. It had been a while since the two of you had gone on a trip together or had some alone time.   
You figured maybe now would be a good time to ask to leave camp for a little while. 

“Hey, you busy?” You asked as you watched him write in his journal. You stood by his chest at the end of his cot. 

“For you, never. What is it (y/n)?” He smiled at you as he closed his journal and set it aside.

“I heard you and Mrs. Adler got into some trouble in town.” You smiled at him waiting to hear his side of the story. He had been gone for a couple of days, which hadn't given you time to ask him before. 

“Well… Who told you?” He chuckled.

“I overheard her telling Abigail, she seems a lot better. Even with everything she went through.” You didn’t bother asking Sadie for more details since you and Abigail weren’t exactly on good terms. Avoiding her was the best thing to do until she was no longer angry with you for defending John. He was like a brother to you and even if he did need to take much more responsibility. You couldn't stand by and watch her yell at him over and over again, especially in front of Jack. 

“You know, you and her could cause a lot of trouble.” He smirked, quite certain that you and Sadie could pull off a heist without anyone else's help. You laughed knowing he was probably right. He continued talking about what had happened and how they were both ambushed by the Lemoyne Raiders. 

“Mary Beth and I have encountered them near town. They didn’t bother us much but did seem quite persistent, in telling us about how this land belongs to them.” You wave your hands around, mocking them. 

“Have they bothered you since?” He asked, with a look of concern on his face. 

“No. Well, I haven't left camp since… Not alone that is.”

“You haven’t?” He was surprised. 

“No. Last time I left, it was with John to help Hosea with some research.” 

“Research?” He questioned with a chuckle. 

“Yeah about the two families that live here. I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” He asked, more than pleased to answer.   
“You want to- Well I was heading into town and thought that maybe, I don't know… If you’re not busy or doing something for Dutch. Only if you want.” You were quite nervous to tell him. Although you both were together, you still felt some nervousness asking him to do things. You were mostly afraid that he would say no and refuse to accompany you. 

You couldn’t help to feel somewhat selfish for asking him to accompany you even if it wasn’t asking for too much. Especially since you knew how quick he was to help others over his own needs. 

“I’d love to.” He smiled, grabbing his things and getting up. 

__________________________________

The trip to Rhodes had been quiet. Arthur had insisted on only taking your horse and riding with him. It was nice, the quiet and alone time you were both getting. 

You had only been inside the town once and that was a quick trip to the post office. It was nice to get a better view and become more aware of the locals. Rhodes was completely different from Valentine. The town was much quieter and the locals seemed more reserved. Unlike other small towns, you had visited before, this one was very much intended on remembering the war. 

You both had agreed to get a couple of stuff from the general store before heading somewhere else. He waited outside while you went inside to purchase a bottle of whiskey, and a bit of food. 

  
____________________________________

“Mr. Callahan, I didn’t think I would see you in town today. I see you got a new horse as well.” 

“It’s my wife’s horse. She wanted to come into town and with those Lemoyne Raiders, I knew I had to accompany her.” Arthur quickly responded, waiting for (Y/N) to leave the general store. 

“Yeah, those raiders have been a problem. Between you and I, those Braithwaites are funding them.” 

“Of course they are.-”

“Thank you so much. I will be sure to be back.” You spoke as you opened the door interrupting the conversation Arthur and a man were having outside. You walked towards him, bag in hand, waiting for him to introduce you to him.

“(Y/N) this is Deputy Archibald, This is my wife (Y/N).” You smiled and extended your hand to shake the man. You were surprised by Arthur’s claim and knew he must be doing something in town to lie. 

“You have quite a lovely horse ma’am.”

“Yes, Arthur actually gifted it to me. It was an anniversary present.” You somewhat lied. Arthur did give you the horse but it was more of a birthday present. Your old horse had died of old age a couple of years ago; Arthur had surprised you a couple of weeks later with a new horse 

The two men talked some more about the town. You listened closely trying to get any key information that you could on the two families. Archibald didn’t reveal much that you didn’t already know. Both families are rich and hate each other, which wasn’t anything new. What you really needed to know is where they could be keeping their gold. 

As the conversation progressed Archibald mentioned having Arthur help him with another local dispute in a couple of days. You were confused by this and had no idea Arthur had offered help before. 

“Did I hear that right?” You quickly question, interrupting the conversation trying to get a better understanding of what was happening. 

“He is a temporary deputy,” Archibald responds.

“Deputy?” You questioned, smiling. No one in camp had bothered telling you, that they had gotten involved with the law. You knew it was a bad idea especially after having been on the run because of them. 

“Your husband here helped catch some inmates and helped with the Lemoyne Raiders.” The man was confused and concerned. It looked like he was worried, that he might have given you too much information. 

“The inmates on the train?” You question. Hosea did mention, how Arthur had helped capture some runaway inmates and how they found Trelawney. You presumed he forgot to mention the part where they got too friendly with the local law. 

“Yes, those. He did mention it right?” He looked at both you and Arthur. 

“Yes... but I must have not heard him being asked to help some more. Guess I’m just surprised that’s all. I’m glad the sheriff trusts my husband.” You smiled showing no teeth, lips tight as you tried to hide your displeasure. 

“He did help us and with losing his employment like that. It’s the least we could do.” He seemed relieved that you were understanding, or at least believed the lie you were giving him. 

“We are very thankful for the trust you have.” You continue to smile, knowing very well you were going to give Arthur an earful for being a temporary deputy. 

“Well… I’m afraid I must get going. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Callahan.” He says his goodbye as he leaves both you and Arthur alone outside the general store. You both stayed quiet not knowing what to exactly say after what was revealed. 

After the whole mess in Valentine and encountering the Pinkertons, you didn’t expect this, especially from Arthur. He had always made sure to remind you how important it is to keep a low profile in a new town, yet here he was becoming a temporary deputy. 

“Deputy?” You questioned, after a very long awkward silence. 

“I can explain. It was Dutch’s idea.” He breathes out, almost as if he was holding his breath trying to find an explanation. 

“Oh? Well, that explains it perfectly.-” You turn your head towards the statue, trying to wrap your head around the idea. “-Arthur we are wanted, how is this a good idea.” You turn to face him, trying to keep your voice down as you let out your frustration. 

“(Y/N), I know! I said the same thing.-” He walked towards you, placing both his hands on your shoulder. “-It’s only for a while.” 

You looked at his eyes, trying to find some sort of comfort in this plan actually working. “What happens when they start asking too many questions? Or someone recognizes us as they did in Valentine?” He could sense the concern in your voice as he placed a kiss on your forehead. 

Although you both tried to not cause problems, locals always seem to notice the new faces. 

“I ain’t going to promise you it can’t happen but…”

“Arthur?” You look into his eyes before he wraps his arms around you. You return the hug, head resting on his chest. You could feel his chest rising and falling as he held you. 

“We will be alright, okay.” 

“Yeah.” You respond barely above a whisper. This wasn't what you had in mind when coming into town together. Now all you could do was agree and avoiding having a huge argument over something you can't control or change. 

He slightly pulls away, lifting your chin to look up at him. It was easy to get lost in his eyes and feel like all your problems could disappear. 

He leans down, placing a soft, gentle kiss on your lips, which you are more than happy to return. You pulled away smiling, “Wife huh?” You smile as his cheeks turn red from your question. It wasn’t something new for him to say, but you always loved teasing him about it. Maybe one day he would finally ask and make it official. 

“Well… We are some- You know…” You kiss him again, stopping him. You can feel him smile as he returns the kiss. 

“Why don’t we go to that place you said you found.” You say, hoping to forget the conversation for now and enjoy the day. 

“Yeah, I'd like that.” He responds, still feeling slightly embarrassed kissing you again. 

With all the problems you both had, some alone time away from camp seemed adequate. 


End file.
